Post Passion Heated Hearts
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: When your world falls apart and turns to gray, just what does it take to restore color to it? When you lock your heart up to prevent getting hurt ever again, is there anyone that can break that lock for you? Sometimes, there is one answer to both questions.


**Follow me on twitter Kuugenthefox**

**Please check out my main Neptunia story: Overheat**

**Post Passion Heated Hearts**

The first few days after realizing what was going on had been the absolute hell for her. Unable to work, bursting into tears randomly when others weren't looking, lying restless in bed at night, the world itself looking gray and lifeless to her.

The days that came after were different. She kept going with her duties if only because burying herself in work was helping her drown out the pain. With no one to talk to, with no real friends, there was no one that could comfort her either.

She was the only one of the higher ranks that didn't attend the union ceremony, impossible for her to bear the sight of her beloved swearing her loyalty to someone else. In hindsight, she had known it would eventually happen. Lady Vert was going to Lowee too often, the excuses becoming more shallow and nonsensical with every time. Staying over for days at times, it wasn't until Neptune confronted her about it and she readily admitted that she and Blanc had been seeing each other for a while.

And now, Leanbox and Lowee had become more than just allies. After the long peace, they were now united under the banner of two goddesses. A few days after the ceremony, she couldn't take it anymore and exploded into Blanc's face, bursting with anger, throwing insults and accusations one should never make against a goddess. By the end of it, she was ready to be exiled and never see her beloved again.

But she was still here, months after all of it. The pain had dulled her senses to the point where she was just working methodically without break and emotion. Only the thought that she was supporting the woman she once loved so much was keeping her going. But there was nothing of her infatuation left. Only memories.

"Here." A cup of tea was put down in front of Chika, a pale skinned hand holding it.

But there was someone who had wormed her way into that gray world of hers. Someone she should have hated for being the ally of that thieving cat. But no matter how hard she tried, the ever sweet attitude and near endless patience had worn her hatred down, leaving her only with confusion.

"Mina... why do you care about me?"

"Would you believe that it is because we have to work together?"

"You could handle all of this yourself. I know. I've seen you do it. So why do you keep paying so much attention to me?"

Chika was scared. If Mina continued like that, she couldn't keep her own heart locked up forever, like she had planned.

"You were always very quick to see through these things. You were among the first to notice what was happening between Lady Vert and Lady Blanc, too." Creating a magic circle to sit on, Mina took the hand of the green haired oracle. "I know how hard it was for you. The pain you felt was written on your face."

"Then why do this?"

"Because I want to take that pain aware or at least make you share it with me."

A deep shade of crimson colored Chika's skin around her nose and cheeks. "You think of me like that?"

"If you're asking me if I love you, then the answer to that is yes." Taking off her hat and getting closer, Mina gently pulled on Chika's hand, asking the oracle to look at her. "I didn't feel anything for you at first, but after learning about you from Lady Vert, working with you... I started to care. And a while ago, caring started to become more."

"You're only hurting yourself... I can't love anyone, anymore." Trying to look away, Chika could tell that she was burying herself in excuses.

And Mina could see right through them, Chika could tell by the way she looked at her. "Why... why me?"

"I would tell you how beautiful you are, what a diligent worker you are, that I admire your devotion to Lady Vert... but those are all things you're aware of yourself. What I love about you that you don't know is that you're strong."

"Look at me! I shut myself away from the world, buried in work so I don't have to see her!"

"A normal person would have broken entirely, leaving the land, vanishing without a trace or worse. You didn't."

There it was again, that ever so hard to detect tone in Mina's voice that made her heart shake. "I..."

"You can try." She knew what Chika wanted to say. _I can't love anymore_. But that was just an excuse she made up in fear of being hurt again. "And you won't have to try alone." Pulling on Chika's hand, Mina forced the green haired girl off her chair, falling right into the arms of Lowee's oracle. "It isn't easy for me either to love a girl that is trying to shut all her feelings off. But I want you so much that the issues ahead don't scare me at all."

Looking up into a pair of beautiful turquoise eyes, Chika knew it was too late. With a snapping sound inside her, the lock on her heart burst into a thousand pieces. Wrapping her arms around the slim waist of the milky-blue haired girl, Chika put just a little too much of her weight against the smaller girl, both of them losing balance and unpleasantly landing on the ground, dozens of papers and books falling down with them.

But she didn't care. With the lock gone, Chika saw color return to the world. And while she could never forget Vert, there was someone else that was indescribably beautiful just in front of her. Laying on top, Chika's face was ripe with red color, unable to hold in what she felt. Mina had opened a sluice gate and everything she had bottled up was flowing out all at once.

The sensation when their lips touched was out of their world. Receiving a shock that was pleasant and still overwhelming, Chika needed more. She would always need more from now on. Moving her right leg between Mina's, pushing her white robe up a little, feeling how hot the spot between her legs was.

When Mina's hands started to move over her stomach towards her chest, Chika couldn't hold back. Pushing herself onto the fair skinned girl even more, their bodies rubbed against each other, their hands folded against each other for a second before their fingers locked, bound together to resist all forces the universe had to offer.

Chika wanted to love again, she needed to if she wanted to go on living. Deep down, she had always known that and always rejected it. Vert had been the purpose of her life and when she lost that, she had been dead for a while. But now, she was alive again, as there was someone so patient, so beautiful and kind, that she couldn't possibly not love her.

Embracing each other on the ground, Chika noticed a little bit later that there was a pair of legs. Two, to be specific. Panic arose inside her. Both she and Mina were partially undressed, her large breasts being fondled by Mina as she was looking up. It took several seconds before Lowee's oracle noticed how distracted Chika seemed and turned her head back as far as she could, her vision upside down, seeing something extremely unlucky.

A few hours later, Chika and Mina were still being chewed out by Blanc and Vert, being lectured that they shouldn't have started to get intimate at their workplace. Only when they stopped lecturing her and Chika felt exhausted, Blanc took Mina away and left her lover with Chika.

"I'm happy you stopped feeling down."

"You knew?!" Chika was shocked to find her goddess aware of her feelings.

"Blanc eventually told me. I'm sorry I never realized things myself, but I'm truly glad that you found someone else worthy of your love." Taking her oracle into her arms, letting her head rest against her large chest, Vert's kind smile reached Chika even without her being able to see it.

Crying tears of happiness while holding on to her goddess, Chika swore that she would not let Mina slip away, ever.

~~~ Even the greatest pain can be shared ~~~


End file.
